Untitled ShizNat 1
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Another Untitled ShizNat fic ! This one is AU, Natsuki as a bassist? Shizuru and Natsuki college-aged students? No good summary as I'm not sure where this is headed yet but fluff, humor, and romance intended. Please read and/or review?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome...

"You know, you totally look like a dude when you do that" The flame-haired girl teased. "Shut up" The woman huffed, though not seriously as she tied her midnight cobalt hair into a pony tail, tucking it into a hat so that all that was visible was her face.

"It's not like I'm trying to attract anyone," she grumbled as she tucked loose strands into the hat. The redhead shrugged. "You just don't see yourself as the attractive woman you are."

"Attractive? Ha. That's a good one, Mai. Besides, today's a hat day." She spoke as she absentmindedly finished the look.

"It's 'always a hat day' Natsuki." Mai rolled her eyes. "Your pretty hair is wasted by that _hat_," eyeing said article of clothing with disdain. "Because it always is," Natsuki replied nonchalantly, putting on her jacket. Mai rolled her eyes in reply."Who would think you're _that_ Kuga Natsuki while you're out in public looking like a guy?" Mai sighed as she waited by the door. "_Exactly_ why I do this. You should know by now, Mai. I don't like attention." She scuffed on her sneakers and went over to the door.

Mai opened the door as Natsuki made her way over. "After you, Natsuki-ojousama," she teased with a wink in her eye. Natsuki threw her a shrewd glare through the large rims of her fake glasses before stepping over the threshold to the apartment.

Mai simply chuckled as she closed the door behind her.

Natsuki flicked on a pair of sunglasses in exchange for her fake ones as they walked into the mid-day sun. "Uwah, mabu!" She mumbled, using her arm to shield her sunglassed eyes.

[It's too bright!; Natsuki chopped off part of the word though]

"Heeh, it really is…hey! You already have sunglasses on Natsuki!" Mai sighed as she pulled out her sunglasses. "I swear…sometimes I think you're a vampire or something…"

"Hmph! My eyes are just EXTRA-sensitive to light, that's all." Natsuki huffed, crossing her arms. "A-Anyways, let's get a move on, okay? I have a recording later at six and need to be back before then." Natsuki started walking in the direction of the shopping district.

"Hai~" Mai replied as she jogged to catch up with Natsuki. "What a waste though….Natsuki no me te, todemo kirei da mon."

[Natsuki's eyes are really pretty]

"Ah, are mite, Natsuki" Mai paused, poking Natsuki's arm. Natsuki stopped walking. "Huh?"

[Are mite = look at that]

"Isn't that for your new album that's coming out pretty soon?" Mai pointed at a huge blown-up poster on the digital screen of the shopping district.

"YOH New Album: Seraphic Torii, To Be Released 5/14/12" Mai read the moving letters as she scrutinized pictures of the band members. "Though technically I'm just the bassist…" Natsuki commented to herself as she glanced at the poster.

"Uwah, Natsuki looks sexy in that picture~!" Mai squealed as Natsuki's jade-green eyes glanced suggestively at the masses of people.

"Geh, I still can't believe they chose that shot…its embarrassing..." Natsuki grumbled as she walked on ahead.

"I like it!" Mai asserted with pride. "It has that 'don't-come-near-me-'cause-I-might-eat-you' appeal to it!"

"DARE GA 'I-MIGHT-EAT-YOU'?" Natsuki exploded as her best friend laughed and ran ahead.

[WHO HAS THE 'I-MIGHT-EAT-YOU' APPEAL?]

Natsuki sighed as she leaned against the outside wall of a shop Mai was currently in. "New album, huh…"

"Hai, Omatase, Natsuki." Mai smiled, offering her the green tea frappuccino.

[Here, sorry for the wait]

"Ah, Sumanai." Natsuki gratefully took the cold creamy beverage, taking a deep sip. "Where are we off to next?"

[Sumanai = sorry for the trouble; more fluidly just as 'thanks']

"Umm, why don't we stop by that curiosity shop? After that we can grab dinner and head back, how does that sound?" Mai checked her watch. "It's a little after three."

"Hmm…" Natsuki took another sip of the cold drink. "Sure, sounds good to me."

Natsuki lingered around the shop's selection of rings. _Hmm…I really like the design of this silver bracelet…._Natsuki picked up the bracelet, examining it closely. It had two thin silver loops intersected so that they formed a wide 'X' design with two parallel silver loops on either edge of the 'X' that gave it a delicate yet flashy appearance. But what really fascinated Natsuki was the wolf-head design on one of the 'X' intersections. It was delicate and flashy, yet fierce.

"Natsuki! Did you find anything?" Mai called out as she made her way over to where Natsuki had been standing ever since they'd entered the store.

"Huh? Ah, yeah, I think so," Natsuki said with a smile, holding the bracelet to show Mai.

"Woah! I think it's perfect for you Natsuki!" Mai gave her nodding approval to a grinning Natsuki. "Are you going to buy a ring too? The sign says 'ring and bracelet $3' and you might as well since it's cheaper that way."

"Hmm…well why not." Natsuki relented, slowly going through the vast tray of rings. _Well, I'm not one for rings but maybe I'll wear it for a performance or something…_

"Oh, hey! It looks like they have a matching ring to go with it!" Mai picked a ring out of the pile. Natsuki looked at the ring her friend picked up. It was a solid silver band with a wolf's head on it.

"Sounds good to me. Let me go get them rung up." Natsuki took the ring from her friend and, along with the bracelet, took it to the register. "Ano, kore kudasai"

[I'll take these, please]

Natsuki smiled to herself as the cashier ran up the items. "Arigatou gozaimashita" The attendant called out as they walked out.

[literally 'thank you very much' but fluidly 'thank you for your business']

"Should we head back then? It's getting kind of late. I still need to get dinner before I head off to the recording studio." Natsuki checked her cellphone for the time.

"Well, then let's go! I'll make some ramen for you, Natsuki!" Mai cheerfully stated as they made their way back the way they came. Natsuki simply smiled and walked after her friend, small paper bag secured in the pocket of her bag.

* * *

A/N: So in the spirit of summer…not really. This one, as you can probably tell from the lackluster titled is an older one; I just never really got inspired to/around to writing it. But now that it's summer, there's more time. I also just got some sudden inspiration to write more on this one. It started originally (according to my computer, in December 2011..wow…) because of a comment one of my roommates said to me when I put my hair in a winter hat before I made a trip to the laundry room (yes, my hair was bed hair…-_-''')and then recently inspired by my admiration of the bass guitar… I have a suuper general idea of where I want to take this, but I'll have to admit it's a bit hazier than the others. I like the idea of bass player Natsuki, do you? Well, as always, feel free to leave my muse or me a comment/review! Thanks for stopping by!

-YH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

"Thanks for the meal," Natsuki said as she set down her chopsticks. She sat back and let out a satisfied sigh. "You're cooking is top grade as always, huh Mai."

The orange-haired girl laughed as she wiped her hands on her apron, standing up to clean the dishes. "Thanks, Natsuki."

"Oh, I'll get that," Natsuki interjected, grabbing the plates from her friend's hands before she walked to the kitchen. "I think I have just enough time to wash them before I need to head off to the recording studio." The blunette called across the way. "That helps me a lot. Arigatou, Natsuki." Mai simply chuckled in defeat as she made her way to the couch and stretched her legs.

The sound of running water filled the air as Natsuki washed and rinsed the dishes, putting them aside to dry. She hummed quietly to herself, mentally practicing the bass line she had memorized. A smile appeared on the blunette's face as she hummed the melody.

"Is that a song for the new album?" Mai called out tiredly from the living room. "Eh? Ah, yeah. It's one of the ones we're recording tonight. It's a song I wr-" Natsuki stopped mid-rinse of the pan Mai had used earlier.

"It's one of the songs I really like." Natsuki stated as she finished rinsing the pan. "Really? I'm looking forward to hearing it~! Natsukiii~ Sign a CD for me later, okay?" Mai drawled out lazily from the couch.

"Ah? S-Sure…" Natsuki replied as she turned off the tap. She let out a small sigh. _Why can't I tell her that I wrote the lyrics for this song?..._She thought to herself as she dried her hands on a towel. _Well…it is the first time I've written the lyrics for one of the album songs…usually the company's composer does all that but this time…_An excited smile came across her face. _Takeda-san said that it was 'fantastic'…_

She checked the time on her cell phone. "Yabai. Soro soro ikanai to…"

[Crap, I need to get going soon…(otherwise I'll be late)]

She mumbled to herself as she quickly made her way to the living room to grab her bass and her bag. "Mai! Ah…" Natsuki smiled as she saw the red head soundly asleep on the couch. She silently padded to her bedroom and grabbed her bass and bag, setting them next to the couch as she went back to her room and grabbed a blanket. She carefully pulled the blanket over the sleeping woman, dimming the lights before making her way to the door.

"I'm off," Natsuki quietly whispered as she closed the door of the apartment.

Natsuki tied her hair in a ponytail, pulling the hood of her hoodie so that it covered her hair, finishing the disguise with her sunglasses.

"Hmm…" She looked up at the sky, tilting her sunglasses to assess the night sky. "…it looks like it might rain, so I should probably drive…besides, we'll probably be at the recording studio for a few hours, huh…" And Natsuki turned towards the parking garage. Natsuki grinned as she spotted her silver metallic-blue Honda Insight, unlocking the doors with a beep to load her bass and music bag into the trunk.

She checked the time as she pulled out of the parking garage. "Hm, still have some time left. I should be okay." She stated as the car roared out of the private underground lot.

Natsuki grabbed her parking card as she neared the entrance of the company lot. "Hai, dozo" she spoke to herself as she placed the card near the scanner, where upon beeping the plastic parking lot barricade rose to allow her entry.

Natsuki pulled in and got out of her car, casually making her way towards the recording studio room. "Otsukare-sama desu" She stated coldly yet politely as she met people along her way to the inner practice studios.

[ostukare-sama desu = thanks for your hard work; said as a type of polite greeting]

"Uwah, it's the ice princess. As cold as ever." A staff member commented after Natsuki had walked by. "But she's still polite in spite of it," another commented, as both paused to glance in the direction of the leaving blunette.

Natsuki purposefully made her way to the inner practice rooms, swiping her employee badge to get into the room. She glanced around the practice room that was joined to the recording studio. _No one else is here huh…._

She set her bass down in its stand and her bag next to it, taking off her hood and sunglasses. She plopped herself on the couch and carefully took her bass out of its bag, heading over to the recording studio's piano to tune it.

Natsuki plugged the bass into her amp and then a pair of headphones, contentedly tuning her base with the keys of the piano, and then with its own strings. Once content with the four-strings' tuning, she softly plucked the bass accompaniment to warm up her fingers.

"Yo, Natsuki!" A spiky, black-haired girl called to her as she walked into the studio.

"Mn? Ah, hey Mikoto," Natsuki called in reply.

"Early as always, huh, Natsuki?" The black-haired girl had a stick of pocky sticking out of her mouth.

"I guess…" Natsuki took the headphones off her ears. "And you're eating again, as always," She chuckled slightly.

"Well, I really like it, haha," The girl sheepishly rubbed her head. "You can have some if you want," She said, offering the package to Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled. "Well, don't mind if I do then, Thanks, Mikoto." The girl grinned in reply.

The studio door opened once again, this time a girl with short red hair walked in. "Hi~, Natsuki, Mikoto," the girl greeted as she walked over and took off her jacket.

"Oh, it's Nao," Mikoto commented as she munched on another stick of pocky. "Hey Nao!"

"What's up, Nao," Natsuki acknowledged as she also chewed on her pocky, leaning slightly on her bass.

"Nao~," Mikoto called out cheerfully, "Want some pocky too?"

Nao looked at Mikoto and Natsuki with a sarcastic expression. " Mikoto! Pocky again? Make sure it doesn't get on your drum set…Natsuki too? Uwah, both of you are eating it this time…"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and continued munching nonchalantly. "It's pretty good…"

"Hai! Nao~" Mikoto offered the red-head the package. "I'm taking another one, Mikoto," Natsuki stated, reaching next to Nao and grabbing another. "Un! I have more with me anyways." Nao glanced at Natsuki who was relaxedly chewing on her snack with eyes closed.

"I-I guess I'll have one too…" Nao trailed off, grabbing a pocky stick.

The three of them snacked and conversed casually while they waited for the remaining two members. The door to the studio opened once again and the final two members walked in.

"Konbanwa, minna-san," The blonde girl stated politely while girl next to her nodded in acknowledgment.

[Good evening, everybody (polite)]

"Konbanwa, Alyssa, Miyu," Mikoto replied, Nao and Natsuki grinning and offering their greetings as well.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here and warmed up, so why don't we start recording?" The company composer Takeda-san spoke through the speaker into the recording studio.

Calls of "onegaishimasu~" echoed throughout the studio as the musicians made the final adjustments to their instruments. Everyone pulled on a pair of headphones as the sound technicians made adjustments with the sound board and recording equipment.

"Let's start with track 5 then!"

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu~. Chapter two is out! Yaay…so I decided to make the band with five members, I'll get around to revealing each character's instrument if that's not clear already pretty soon. Oh, in response to some questions about the name of the band 'YOH' there isn't really any particular meaning to it (sorry to disappoint *bows*) but I thought it sounded like a good idea when I wrote the first chapter. I don't really know what else to say…As always, thank you thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed your stay/feel free to drop a comment/review!

Ja matta,

-YH


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

"Okay! That's a wrap for today!"

A round of sighs was exchanged in the recording studio as they took off their headphones and unplugged their instruments.

"Hah….that was rough. Three hours of straight recording…." Nao mumbled as she carefully covered the piano and turned off the keyboard.

Natsuki sighed as she turned the amp off and pulled out the cord to her bass. "Sou da na, sasugani tsukareta na; Mikoto wa?"

[I guess you're right, even I'm feeling really tired; What about you, Mikoto?]

The cat-girl stood up and stretched her arms, sighing as joints cracked back in place. "I'm tired too, but a bit hungry…" A growl erupting soon after confirmed the suspicion.

"Ahh…I'm hungry…" Mikoto sighed, hugging her stomach. Natsuki glanced at the clock. _11:30PM huh…_

"It has been a while since we came in," Natsuki thought aloud as she placed her bass into its case. "What about you guys, Alyssa, Miyu?"

The blue-haired woman answered first. "Hm, not too bad, though even my fingers are exhausted." She said nonchalantly as she packed her guitar into her case.

"My voice seems to be doing alright, although it's a bit sore," Alyssa replied, massaging her throat gently and taking a sip of water.

Natsuki thought a moment as she slung her bass bag over her shoulder.

"I can see if Mai's awake. Hold on a sec." Natsuki pulled out her cellphone and dialed the familiar number, waiting patiently as the call connected.

"Ah…moshi-moshi….Natsukii ka…?" [Ah, hello….Natsuki…?] A sleepy voice mumbled into Natsuki's ear. Natsuki couldn't help but smile.

"Gomene Mai; were you asleep?" [I'm sorry (used with close friends/intimate)] A sleepy yawn tickled her ears before the voice answered.

"Ah…I guess….*yawn*…how was the recording?" Mai sleepily tossed the covers aside and sat up, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Ah, we just finished actually. I was wondering if you'd mind whipping up some ramen or something or if you'd mind if the band came over…" Natsuki paused for a moment.

"Dame kana…?" [Would it be bad/troublesome/etc?]

Another yawn replied her. "….*yawn*…nah, it's okay with me. If they're okay with me in my pajamas…."

Natsuki laughed. "I don't know about that; let me ask them, okay?"

She turned to the rest of the band who were still packing up.

"Are you guys alright with a sleepy Mai in pajamas making you ramen?"

"Hai, omatase Natsuki." Mai managed with some level of alertness as she set the bowl of steaming ramen in front of Natsuki. [Here you go/Sorry for the wait]

"Suman na" [Thanks/Sorry for the trouble] Natsuki gratefully accepted the bowl of noodles.

Slurps were heard all around as the band members nursed their ramen bowls.

Mai couldn't help but yawn as she sat on a bar stool in the kitchen and watched as she leaned her head sleepily on her hands.

"How did the recording go?"

"Pretty well; at least I think so." Mikoto replied cheerfully as she fervently slurped her noodles. "Your ramen is delicious as always, Mai~!" the girl grinned.

Mai returned a sleepy smile. "Sore wa domo, Mikoto-chan." [Well thank you very much, Mikoto].

Mai turned towards Nao, who was eating quietly seated next to Natsuki.

"How is it, Nao-chan?" Mai smiled warmly.

Nao averted her eyes once she saw that both Natsuki and Mai were looking at her. "A-Ah. It's very delicious, Mai-san."

"Sore wa yokatta. Alyssa-chan to Miyu-san no wa, dou desu ka?"

[That's good to hear. What about yours, Alyssa, Miyu?]

"It's delicious, Mai-san." The young blonde girl smiled sweetly. "It is very good." Miyu replied nonchalantly with the same stoic expression.

Mai smiled sleepily, head drooping slightly as her arms lowered themselves onto the table. Natsuki set down her chopsticks and bowl, having finished. "Gochisosama deshita" [Thanks for the meal]

A small chuckle escaped her lips. "You shouldn't sleep here, Mai. You'll catch a cold." Natsuki walked over to where the pajama-clad orange-haired girl was dozing.

"Yoishotto.." [like saying 'Here we go'] Natsuki mumbled as she carefully lifted the orange-haired girl into a princess hold.

"Chotto sumanai." [Excuse me for a second] Natsuki whispered as she carried her friend to her bedroom, tucking her in.

"Otsukare-sama" Natsuki whispered softly as she closed the door. [Thanks for the hard work]

Natsuki walked back into main area, where most of them had finished their ramen and were getting ready leave.

"Leaving already?" Natsuki called out casually as she started cleaning up the bowls.

"Yeah," Nao mumbled as she pulled on her jacket. "We have a live promotional event tomorrow afternoon right? Mai-san's ramen is delicious, but I need some sleep or I feel like I'll fall over tomorrow."

"I guess you're right, huh." Natsuki commented as a yawn escaped her lips.

"You guys alright getting home, Mikoto, Alyssa?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, onee-chan." Alyssa called out as she and Miyu stepped outside the apartment door.

"Yeah! Nao and I are roommates after all!" Mikoto cheerfully called as she grabbed onto Nao.

"Ah. See you tomorrow." Natsuki grinned as she watched the group of four make their way to the elevator.

Natsuki let out a small sigh as she closed the door to the apartment. She yawned. "Man, am I tired…."

She soaked the ramen bowls in the sink before slowly padding to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N:…..Y-Yo….it's been a while, huh…..*bows* sumimasendeshita! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry! There's just been a lot of stuff going on, like life….like writers block, starting a fulltime internship, getting confused….ahahaha….well I finally decided to try and update. This is a pretty boring chapter but yeah…..i'm still unclear on where I'm headed with this in terms of specific plot and all that, but we'll see. Thanks for the comments/reviews! My muse (who has been pretty exhausted lately) is thankful for them! As always, feel free to drop a comment/review! Thanks for stopping by!

-YH


End file.
